


Spanking

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6046258">Feathers</a>, John and Fin try spanking. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking

Their hangovers had finally passed, thanks to another night’s sleep. John had shivered all night under two thoroughly inadequate throws they kept on the couch for when he read – when he had _time_ to read, which, with their jobs, wasn’t much. Even with Fin next to him like a mini-space heater, John had been cold, and he had resolved, at 3 am, when he woke up shivering, to go buy a new comforter the first thing in the morning.

They were back at home now, _without_ the new comforter on the bed yet. “I’m not risking ripping it. That night was miserable,” John said. “Who knows how I’ll react again?”

“You sure about this, babe?” Fin asked, stepping close to John, not touching him yet. John was naked and still steaming from his shower.

“Yeah, yeah I am,” John said. “Hell, I want to know if I like spanking. I never tried that before.”

Fin still looked unconvinced, and John looked at him sharply. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“Not sure I can do it sober,” Fin admitted. “Never spanked anyone before. Hell, not even my own son when he was misbehaving. You were the first person, night before last, and I can’t remember it for shit.”

“Fin, I _want_ this. I’m _asking_ you to do this. And if I don’t like it, I will tell you to stop, and you will, I know you will. You’d never do anything to _actually_ hurt me.”

Fin smiled at John and kissed him. “Yeah. That’s true.”

“And if you can’t do it, we’ll stop,” John said. “Because I won’t do anything to hurt you, either, my love.”

Fin sighed, a long sigh of relaxation. “Then I can try,” he said. “Hell, seeing that handprint, that _was_ kinda hot,” he admitted.

John raised an eyebrow invitingly at him. “Then what are you waiting for?”

“A _little_ foreplay, you charming idiot.” He kissed John again, as much to calm himself down about this as to work himself up.

John kissed back, running his hands down Fin’s back to grasp at his ass. He pulled Fin in close and ground his erection against Fin’s. He murmured against Fin’s lips. “See how hard you’ve made me, Fin? You always make me so hard, you sexy man. I want you to spank me, Fin.”

Fin swallowed hard and pressed a kiss to John’s lips. “On the bed,” he said huskily.

John lay down on his stomach on the bed, resting his head on his arms. Fin ran a hand down John’s back, bending down to suck on John’s earlobe. John gasped and pressed into the bed, humping it.

“Hey now,” Fin protested. “No getting off before we’ve tried it!”

“Then don’t tease me!”

Fin brought up a hand and smacked John. John yelped and pressed into the bed harder. Fin stopped worriedly. “John?”

“Fuck!” John said. “Do that again!”

“You liked it?”

“ _Now, Fin_!”

Fin didn’t hesitate, just brought his hand down and spanked John again. John moaned, wriggling on the bed. “Fuck, Fin, I _do_ like it. You okay with it?”

“Yeah, baby, if you like it.” He smacked John again, watching as John’s ass turned red from the smack. His cock hardened further.

John laughed breathlessly. “ _Fin_ ,” he moaned. “ _Again_.”

Fin spanked him a few more times, both ass cheeks, enjoying how John yelped and moaned and wriggled. John was always so responsive to every touch, and apparently this was no different. 

“Fiiiiin,” John begged. 

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you,” Fin said, reaching for the lube.

“Spank me again,” John begged.

“Only when I’m in you,” Fin said. “I wanna know what it feels like to spank you when I’m balls-deep in you, John.”

John shivered in anticipation, spreading his legs wide. “Fuck, do it, Fin. Fuck me, please, Fin, please, fuck me, spank me, anything, Fin, please, whatever you want, I’m yours, Fin, please,” he begged as Fin prepared him.

Fin thrust in, holding himself in with difficulty as he spanked John again. John convulsed around him as he moaned and Fin bit John’s shoulder to keep from screaming. _Fuck_ , it felt good. He pulled out and thrust in again, spanking John yet again as he buried himself in John. John groaned, thrusting into the thrust and the spank, moaning incoherently.

Fin fucked him like that, spanking him each time he buried himself balls-deep. It was good, _hot_ , he could get used to this, John’s muscles spasming around him with each spank and thrust, but he finally had to stop spanking John and just _fuck_. He was thrusting hard, fast, unable to stop each time to spank John, but John didn’t seem to mind, thrusting back and begging for release.

“Fin, please make me come already, oh God, you’re so good, so good, please Fin, anything, please, God, Fin, yes please, right there, oh God, Fin, yes, Fin, Fin,” he was begging, and Fin wrapped one hand around John’s cock and stroked and with the other spanked _hard_ one last time and John came with an incoherent _howl_.

The neighbors pounded on the walls again, but John and Fin were too far gone to care, John coming and Fin thrusting towards his orgasm, _almost_ there and John clenched around Fin and Fin was there too, coming with a grunt in John.

John slumped against the bed, dragging Fin down with him. “We. Are. Doing. That. Again,” he declared, each word separated clearly. “That was _so fucking hot_ , Fin.”

Fin was still panting against John’s shoulder. “Fuck, John, yes,” he said finally, catching his breath. “Anytime.”

John turned in Fin’s arms. “Well, that was much better sober, I have to admit,” he said.

“Hell, we have no idea,” Fin teased. “But yeah, I want a memory of this. As well as many more. _Goddamn_. What else haven’t we tried that we should?”

John said sleepily, “We can make a list tomorrow, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love <3


End file.
